


stranded (art)

by sploicer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sploicer/pseuds/sploicer
Summary: they gon get busy u kno what I'm sayin' wink wink nudge nudge





	stranded (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flashrevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashrevolver/gifts).



I hope you like my boys! I enjoyed drawing this !!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not quite 100% what you asked for or probably expected but I hope you still like it!
> 
> I may draw a part 2 to this or something more steamy later on ;)


End file.
